Way the Ball Bounces
by chrichuu
Summary: <html><head></head>"Why do you look like me?" Satoru asked, baffled. Toshiro countered. "Excuse me, but I should be asking that to you." Will a certain 'switch' change everything? How 'bout maybe. #Chap4 Update: It takes three questions to know the truth.</html>
1. Meeting in Osaka

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Thanks for opening this fanfic!

This is going to be about twins, separated from birth, or so as they say. Then one fine day, they find themselves on their own, and from there, they begin to explore their past. How their parents met, how they broke up, and how they got caught in all the mishap.

For every chap, I'm going to give you guys small previews. Hope you guys like this! :)

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis isn't mine. Disclaimer applies to all chapters.

I: Meeting in Osaka

It was yet a peaceful day in Osaka.

A boy with greenish-black hair got down from the first bus of the convoy. His chocolate eyes glistened in the sun, as a smile started to form on his face. Waiting for the bus driver to give him his stuff back, his eyes traveled around the place. _So this is what Osaka looks like._

The driver gave him his bags and pointed out to the check-in counter with a long line of young players like him. But he didn't exactly go there. He went around the courts, the vending machines, and finally back around the entrance. Seeing that it was finally cleared, he headed to the office to get his room number.

"Name, please?" The kind receptionist spoke as she saw the young boy approach her.

With a very enthusiastic grin, the nine-year-old boy said, "Ryuzaki Satoru, ma'am!"

"Here you go, Satoru-kun. You're lucky; you got one of the special rooms." The woman gave him his room key, which was labeled as S2, which probably meant Special Room #2.

"Thank you!"

The receptionist looked happily at the boy. She felt relieved that from everybody who checked-in, there was one who looked he was having fun on the trip. Everybody else seemed nervous. She got back to her reading, but was again stopped momentarily when someone inquired.

"H-hello. Is this where you're supposed to sign up?" Another nine-year-old boy with greenish-black hair appeared in her line of vision.

The receptionist looked up and smiled. "I thought I already gave you your room key?"

The boy looked puzzled. "Huh? I just arrived here." His puzzlement replaced his nervousness.

"What's your name then?" The receptionist wasn't still convinced. In her head, she was thinking, 'Satoru-kun sure likes to play and act.'

"E-echizen Toshiro." The woman studied him more closely and that's when she noticed that the color of his eyes were amber; almost gold-like. Satoru had brown eyes.

"Oh! I must apologize. Here you go," She gave the key to him.

"What does this mean?" Toshiro pointed to the initials of the key, S1.

"Special Room #1." She explained, and added, "I bet you'll like your neighbor."

"Y-you think so?" His nervousness came back at the thought of new kids.

"Hai."

"This sure is one amazing place." Satoru stated as he dropped his bags on the floor and quickly jumped on the queen-sized bed after he closed his door.

He looked around and found himself engulfed in a room which gives a home-like feeling.

"I could get used to this." Satoru again stated as he found a mini-fridge on one of the corners. He opened it, and saw what looked like grape soda.

Examining the cold can on his hand, he read its name, "Ponta."

He shrugged his shoulder and opened it. He thought that since it was free, he was allowed to drink this kind of beverage.

On the other side of S2, Toshiro entered his abode and quickly arranged his things. Since he was staying here for more than fourteen days, he better familiarize with the area. He quickly found himself attracted to the big window at the back portion of the room. He found himself staring at it for almost ten minutes. The view was amazing. Since it was his first time in Japan, he was rather amused at his surroundings. Everything his Aunt Nanako told him was precisely correct.

"This place is amazing!" Toshiro exclaimed before he jumped on the bed. That has to be the best feeling he had felt in a long time.

Then again, he remembered his stuff and began taking them out of their boxes.

Satoru suddenly felt boredom, so he quickly change into some comfortable clothes. 'Another tour would be good,' he thought. Just as when he was about to put on his shoes, he found his socks missing.

"Oh no! Did I forget to pack it?" He panicked. How could he play tennis without socks? Tsk. This was a terrible thing.

A light bulb suddenly flashed on the top of his head. "I know!"

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Mom! Where'd ya put my socks?" Satoru was frantically searching his luggage while trying to hold on the phone.

"It's on the red bag, first pocket." Ryuzaki Sakuno waited before she heard her son exclaim, "Found it!"

She giggled, which brought Satoru back to earth. "Sorry! Forget I even called!"

"Was that Satoru?" Ryuzaki Kaname asked his niece.

"Hai." Sakuno replied before going out of their traditional house and began her chores in their farm.

Finished tying his shoes, Satoru grabbed his tennis bag from the floor and went outside. However, across from him he saw a box lying down on the floor.

Figuring out that maybe the box belonged to his neighbor, he quickly knocked on his door. "Hey, anybody there? There's a box outside!"

The door opened to reveal a guy with boxes almost covering his whole body.

Satoru's instincts kicked in. "Do you need any help?"

Toshiro felt as if a heavy weigh has been lifted off him. "Thanks!"

Satoru took the box and went inside the room. He couldn't help but comment, "So you got S1."

"Huh?" Toshiro asked as he brought down the boxes to the floor, his back turned away from Satoru. The latter on the other hand, brought the box he was carrying into the coffee table.

In the process of bringing down the box, a lone tennis ball fell off, so Toshiro went to him and got it the same time as Satoru tried to.

As they slowly looked up, both of their hearts were beating faster than their normal beats.

Finally, their eyes met, and they found themselves positively amazed and bewildered at the same time.

"What in the world…" Both of them said at the same time.

"Why do you look like me?" Satoru asked, baffled.

Toshiro countered. "Excuse me, but I should be asking that to you."

"I don't know, but I think it's cool." Satoru showed a toothy grin. Toshiro also began to smile big.

Just before they were able to explore the topic further, they heard the bell ring, signaling them that the match camp would occur in minutes.

Satoru stood up while he waited for Toshiro to get his tennis bag.

As they exited his room, both of them glanced at each other.

"We will talk-"Toshiro began.

"-about this later." Satoru finished.

Now both of them wanted to finish their matches quickly so they could unravel this some sort of mystery.


	2. Double Trouble

Double Trouble

"Good Morning, Campers!" The camp counselors greeted as a large pile of students gathered around the tennis courts.

"So, to start this camp of ours, you guys will be having friendly matches with each other. This was randomly selected, so please bear with your opponents and your partners if you've been picked for doubles."

A muscle-toned counselor stepped up and looked into his clipboard before he began to recite names for each of the matches. Lots of names were mentioned, and for a second there, both Toshiro and Satoru were having doubts. The counselor was already reading members for the doubles games.

Majority of the children with them before have now gone to their respectively courts, and only a tight group was left.

"Follow me to Court L." The counselor stated, before walking briskly towards the designated court.

"It occurs to me that you guys who were left out have great abilities; or, my data from your resumes were tampered with."

Satoru looked around and found out that there were at least eight pairs of players if they were ever to compete with each other. The counselor began reading once again, and little by little, each of the youngsters was dispersing towards the benches.

"Remember that your partners from this point would be your comrades for the rest of camp activities." He then continued to recite names.

Finally, Toshiro's name was called. But he wasn't alone.

"Echizen would be playing alongside Ryuzaki. They would be against Kiyotaka and Daki."

Satoru and Toshiro quickly looked at each other. Both of them couldn't prevent the smile that was forming on their faces.

"Well it looks like we're gonna be partners until the end of camp." Toshiro started, sitting down beside Satoru. The latter, however, was busy staring into space.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Satoru snapped out of his reverie and turned to smile at Toshiro. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of confused how I got into the group of good carrots."

Being brought up in America, Toshiro was used to undiscovered talents when it comes to sports. "Well it looks like your one of the good carrots, then."

Satoru laughed. "But seriously. I don't have much experience with Tennis at all. I was brought up in Kyoto were I would be act as a scare crow."

"Well, maybe you're one of those inborn talents people." Toshiro smiled at Satoru.

"Well, my mom's not actually the sporty type, so I guess I got my Tennis part from my great grandma."

Toshiro was intrigue with the information he gave out, but before he could ask about it, the counselor called them. It seems that the first match had already finished.

Both of them were an all-rounder, but they both still didn't know about that. As they shook hands with their opponents, one of them sneered.

"So, Daki, I think we've come across those easy types."

Daki smirked. "I guess you're right, Kiyotaka."

Satoru and Toshiro were both fired up at the behavior their opponents showed. Instead of fighting back, the two went back to their side of the court and planned for their strategy.

"I really want to write an awful mustache on that Daki guy."

"Chill, Satoru. We'll get them. So, what's your tennis type?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, where you're good at."

Satoru was in thought for a while. "What about yours?"

"I don't know either." Toshiro replied, smiling bashfully.

"I guess we just have to wing it, then." Satoru declared. Once they got into position, the tough counselor announced the beginning of the game, with Daki and Kiyotaka to serve.

"Here we go!" Kiyotaka shouted before serving as hard as he could. Instinctively, Toshiro noted down mentally of his observations of Kiyotaka's behavior.

But before he could tell Satoru, the latter beat him to it.

"He'll easily get tired with that kind of power."

Toshiro smiled up to him, and the two of them silently synchronize minds.

As the ball got closer, Satoru made way for Toshiro so he could return it. Although his return was not as strong as Kiyotaka's, it was enough to pass their opponents.

There were a few more serves sent by the Daki/Kiyotaka pair, but all of them were evaded by the Ryuzaki/Echizen pair. All were going well, until Daki cracked.

"I had enough of this!" He shouted before he served forcefully, aiming for Satoru. Satoru, on the other hand, was super scared, and unknown of what to do. Toshiro somehow felt a protective bolt through his veins, wanting him to defend his partner.

Just a few more inches away from Satoru's face, Toshiro jumped from across his position and into Satoru's front, immediately waving his racquet in front of him, blocking the ball from hitting Satoru. The neon ball bounced back into the opposing court, however, it was considered out. While Daki and Kiyotaka were celebrating their slight victory, Satoru went to Toshiro, who fell to the ground.

"Toshiro, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just slight pain. It'll go away in a few minutes." Toshiro smiled, but pain was visible in his eyes.

"Hey!"

Both of them gazed over their opponents, who were getting smug.

"That was an awesome return. Too bad it wasn't good enough!" The two of them laughed.

Satoru looked over Toshiro, who was slightly grieving from the pain, and then to Daki and Kiyotaka.

He muttered to Toshiro, "How long do I need to stall?"

"Five minutes, tops."

"Let's show these guys what Tennis is all about." Satoru stated, before helping his partner up. He got a ball from his pocket and began to bounce it up and down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"C'mon, serve already, will you?" Daki complained.

Toshiro glared at him, and when Satoru's eyes became visible, his brown eyes were raging. He threw the ball and jumped, his hand gripping his racquet more tightly, before hitting it lightly.

However, the product of his hit was not at all like its previous form. Before Daki or Kiyotaka could even hit the ball, it bounced in between them. As the ball rolled over to the left side of the court, a black mark was left behind.

"Whoa." Toshiro was awestruck, before the adrenaline rushed through him.

"15- love."

After hearing the counselor's decision, Satoru continued with his serving. This time, it was less aggressive, although Daki and Kiyotaka couldn't return them. When they did manage to return them, it hit the net instead.

They were on a roll. And since Toshiro's shoulder was now okay, they got even better; even when Daki and Kiyotaka were the ones serving.

"Cool!" Satoru said hi-fiving Toshiro.

In a matter of minutes, Satoru and Toshiro won against their opponents. Their fellow campmates were cheering for them. Because Daki and Kiyotaka started off aggressively, they lost their ball control and their stamina quickly.

Once the Ryuzaki and the Echizen went out of the gates, the counselor smiled at them and handed them both a bottle of water. "Nice job, you two. Continue with this kind of play and you'll both be a part of the greatest all-rounders out there."

"Oh, so we're both an all-rounder?" Toshiro asked as Satoru drank from his bottle.

"Yeah, now, next pair!"

As the both of them left for their rooms, Daki and Kiyotaka were glaring on their backs.

"Urgh, I am so mad right now!"

Daki was furious, while Kiyotaka was somewhat calm.

"How could you be so calm? We just got beaten by those… kids! Not to mention humiliated!"

"Don't worry, dear cousin. We'll get them back." Kiyotaka began walking away.

"But did you see both of those guys' moves? They were awesome!"

Kiyotaka looked back at Daki with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Who says we'll get them back with Tennis?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back with chapter two! Hehe. For those who think that this is like Parent Trap, well, that was my inspiration! ****Big thanks to ElLyDude, reiri and anangelwithnoname for reviewing! (:**


	3. Daki and Kiyotaka's Plan

Daki and Kiyotaka's Plan

"You know, I got to hand it to you, Satoru." Toshiro said, "You were amazing back there."

Satoru scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing big, really."

The two of them were walking away from Court L to take a break. They passed by a vending machine, so the Ryuzaki approached it.

"So, you wanna grab Ponta before we head back to our rooms?"

Toshiro looked disgusted all of sudden. "Nah, I'll pass. I don't like Ponta so much."

"Really? Why not? I mean, it was my first time drinking that kind of soda, but it's delicious!" Satoru stated. He inserted his coin and chose the grape-flavored soda.

Toshiro smiled at him before speaking. "Well I used to like Ponta, but I think I had too much as a kid. I guess… I got tired of the taste."

Satoru looked at him. "I wish I had Ponta too, back at the farm."

Toshiro stared back, but then he smiled, which made the other one smile. "I feel like I know you from somewhere-"

"-I feel the same way too, but that's impossible-"

"-right?"

The two of them were once again speechless for finishing each other's sentences. Once Toshiro saw a bench, he sat down. "So, you said you're from Kyoto, right?"

Satoru sat down beside him. "Yeah. I help my mother and my great-uncle to take care of our farm."

Toshiro sat up. "So you mean you get to hang out with chickens and cows and other animals?"

"Yeah! I get to help with the breeding and stuff like that." Satoru exclaimed, remembering the times when he helped the cow with her child, and when he watched the chicken egg hatched.

However, he stopped when he saw the expression on Toshiro's face. He seemed lonely, so he decided to change the topic. "So, where're you from then?"

Toshiro smiled at him, and replied. "I just arrived from America this morning."

Satoru chocked on his soda. "A-America?"

The latter thought that America was a just a place where actors and actresses from the television held their sets and shows, but hearing from his look-a-like, he finally believed his teacher.

"Yup. I live with my Dad, my Aunt and my grandparents." Toshiro added. Satoru suddenly paled when he heard the word 'dad' and 'grandparents'.

"Oh. Well, I only live with my Mom and my great-uncle. As for my Dad…well, he's-"

Toshiro was patiently listening to his companion when a bunch of guys approached them.

"Echizen-san, you were great back there!" One said. He then began patting Toshiro's back.

Another one said, "Yeah! You and Ryuzaki-san make up a great team!"

"Man, I would give all my marbles to have a doubles partner like you guys…" The smallest one stated. Toshiro and Satoru saw how sad the little guy looked like, so they both offered,

"Why don't we-"

"-teach you guys?"

The boys with them were elated, at the same time bewildered with their display of action.

"Wow! Not only are you guys like synchronized in court, but also in social life?"

Both of them scratched the back of their heads.

"You guys are so cool!" With that, the group along with Toshiro and Satoru walked over one of the free courts to play with the other kids.

Back in the rooms, however, something different was up.

As Daki lay down on his bed, he kept on thinking about Kiyotaka's plan. Even if the two of them of were cousins, and were like two peas in a pod, they still lacked understanding with each other. Unlike Toshiro and Satoru, who were unrelated but were still about to communicate with each other secretly.

And since Daki was a huge fan of Sci-fi, he was beginning to think they were aliens sent from the planet Whoknowswhere to abduct Earth and to ruin his and his cousin's stay in the tennis camp.

On another room in the building, Kiyotaka was looking out his window, deep in thought.

"What was that move?" He muttered still thinking about Satoru's smash. The scene kept on playing over and over his head like a broken record. He banged his head on the window, which made him stand up straight from the pain. He turned around, to grab a band-aid from his desk drawer, only to be more focused on the hose and the pail by his door.

Suddenly, he was smiling deviously, as he remembered his revenge plan for their doubles opponents. Grabbing the materials, he quickly ran to Daki's room.

"Cousin, open up!" Kiyotaka exclaimed, waiting for Daki to open the door. When the latter didn't open it, Kiyotaka help himself in and found him staring with his cousin who was on the floor, hiding under his desk with all of his pillows around him.

"What…are you doing?"

"H-hiding from a-aliens."

Kiyotaka looked at him weirdly before continuing. "Whatever. Now get your gear. We're gonna have some fun."

Daki went out of his desk and stood up. "What do you mean?"

Kiyotaka held the pail and the hose to Daki's eye level before the both of them smirked.

"Revenge."

Toshiro and Satoru were on their way from the courts back to their special rooms when they suddenly heard the sound of gushing water. Both of them stood still, before checking out both of their rooms.

Satoru opened his door and was relieved when he saw that it was still in one piece. However, the opposite happened to Toshiro's.

"Oh no…" He heard Echizen mutter.

Satoru closed his door before going inside his partner's room. His jaw dropped.

The once clean, tidy and neat room of Toshiro was now trashed down by a flood. All of the things in his room were soggy and wet. Except for the closet, where all of his belongings were located. It was a good thing he was able to organize and put away his things before they went out.

Satoru looked at Toshiro with pity. The guy was cleaner than the janitors in his old school, and here he was, with a disastrous room. He suddenly felt anger wash through him. "Who would do this?"

"It's probably a broken water pipe or something…" Toshiro walked around his room, looking for anything that wasn't water-soaked.

"I don't think so." Satoru stated, which made Toshiro look at him. There, in Satoru's hand was a pail and a sponge, with a note attached to it.

"Congratulations! Hope you like our 'watery' surprise." Toshiro read the note.

Satoru thought of Daki and Kiyotaka, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Right now, they had to figure out where Toshiro would sleep.

"Ne," Satoru started, "Why don't you grab your things. Then we'll head out to my room."

"Thanks, Satoru." Toshiro smiled before grabbing his backpacks from his closet.

As they entered S2, Toshiro placed down his bags on the floor, near Satoru's closet. When he stood up, the picture Ryuzaki had on display caught his attention.

"Satoru," Toshiro said, "Who's this?"

Satoru looked over the table beside the closet and studied the picture in Toshiro's hand. Recognizing the person on the picture, he stated, "Oh, that's my Mom. Why'd ya ask?"

"She seems familiar. I've seen her before…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter Three! Hope you like this one! Big thanks to Tsuki no Sakura-11, ElLyDude, ShortFingerNails, lovedubs-kawaii, chillybean, Car2nfreak, imnobeautyqueen, and kunja. (:**


	4. Three to Truth

Three to Truth

"Really?" Satoru was intrigued.

Toshiro smiled meekly. "Yeah, but it's most probably a dream."

"It doesn't seem like a dream." Satoru stated to bring their conversation into a much deeper aspect.

All this time, these two kids wanted to talk about how bizarre their life turned out after the chocolate-eyed kid helped his supposedly only neighbor. But right now, the both of them instantly can feel something much more than just friendship—there was something about the both of them that make them want to explore further.

Toshiro sat down on one of the couches Satoru had near the windows. He also had this kind of setting back in his room, but since it had been soaked with water, there couldn't be any more way for him to actually enjoy the view from it anymore. He shrugged the thought away when he saw that the scenery being displayed on Ryuzaki's room is almost like his.

Thinking about his room made him wonder once again. Was it really meant to be? To find someone who looks like him in a camp that was supposed to be normal; and what about the sentence finishing thing? It was like they can read each other's minds.

"Hey, Satoru?"

The said boy looked up from the array of pictures that was displayed on his desk. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you a bit curious why we look like each other?" With that, all of Satoru's thoughts drifted somewhere else.

All this time, he thought of the world as a big place where no one would actually look like the same. But right here, right now, across from him is a mirror; projecting the same image as him except for the fact that this mirror had his eyes wrong. Instead of his warm chocolate ones, it turned out to be summer tone amber with a hint of cinnamon in them. Thinking about cinnamons, he remembered how his mom would always serve him a huge stack of pancakes with cinnamon syrup in them.

Since Satoru was taking too long to respond, Toshiro's mind processed this as a sensitive subject. But since he was still a kid, curiosity can still get a little bit stubborn sometimes. Wasn't there a saying that, "Curiosity killed the cat?"

_This is a chance I have to take. And besides, I'm not a cat._

"Earth to Ryuzaki? Are you still here with me?"

Satoru stopped thinking about pancakes and turned to look at his doubles partner. "Oh, sorry. I guess I just missed my Mom's cinnamon pancakes."

Toshiro raised a brow. He thought that maybe Satoru was thinking of their complicated situation, but no. He was actually thinking of his mom's homemade dough with cinnamon as syrup.

Noticing how baffled Toshiro's expression turned out, Satoru tried to remember what they were talking about before he got distracted with his partner's eyes that somehow reminded him of cinnamons and pancakes. Coming into his mind that his not so intelligent brain might not handle all of the freaky things that were about to be talked about, he stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"I thought these could come in handy when we talk about our weird situation."

Toshiro smiled at him before beginning. "So, what we do know now is that we look-a-like so much and that I somehow know your Mom from somewhere."

"Yeah. Maybe we can relate this is if we talk about our lives in our own homes. Maybe my Mom resembles your own mom; maybe that's how you kind of know her."

Toshiro suddenly looked down before he raised his head to look at Satoru. Satoru, in return faced him with confusion before asking, "Is there something wrong?"

"W-well, you s-see, I d-don't know my m-mother." Being able to finally let it out from his chest suddenly gave him peacefulness. Toshiro sighed before wiping stray tears that somehow managed to fall without him noticing. Satoru on the other hand, looked pale all of a sudden. He quickly apologized.

"I am so sorry I asked that. I didn't know the situation."

"It's alright. At least now I was able to let it out."

"What do you mean? Don't you have siblings to talk to?"

Toshiro looked remorseful once again. "No, I'm afraid not."

Satoru also looked bummed out. "That makes the both of us."

"But you said you have a Dad, right? So, how's he?"

At least his partner had a Dad. If he didn't have one, then he would really pity him and maybe even think about convincing his mom about adopting him.

"My Dad? He's a t-tennis player." Toshiro said, "He's actually the best one out there. Though because of that, he always get death threats from anonymous people. But he just shrugs it off most of the time."

Satoru was still for a moment. If Toshiro Echizen says that his father is the best one out there, then…could it be that…

"Is your Dad that famous Echizen person?"

Toshiro scratched the back of his head sheepishly before nodding. With that, Satoru jumped from his seat before scooting over to the couch that Toshiro was in. "Why didn't you mention that earlier? I can't believe it! An actual offspring of the Samurai Junior is right here next to me! And he's my doubles partner! I haven't seen him before, but my friends tell me all the time that he's really cool!"

Toshiro laughed at the way his partner reacted of his sudden discovery. "But Dad doesn't like it when people call him Samurai Junior. He always thinks that he's a replica of my grandfather."

"Oh yeah right. You have grandparents…"

"Why, don't you have one?"

Now, it was Satoru's turn to look dejected. "Well, my mom lost my grandpa and my grandma when she was still a baby. It was my great-grandma who took care of her."

Toshiro was about to ask about his Dad's parents when Satoru beat him to it. "As for my Dad…well, I kind of didn't meet him. My friends tell me all the time that's he a wimp for not being with us, but I always keep in mind that there might be some reason why he isn't here. I plan to look for him when I'm old. My great-uncle tells me that he's somewhere in America…but, America is kind of big, don't you think?"

Instead of responding, Toshiro grabbed the paper and the pen from the table. He then began murmuring things under his breath.

"So…you live with your mother and your great-uncle. While I live with my Dad, my grandparents and my great-aunt…"

Satoru began to look fidgety all of a sudden. He was getting more nervous as Toshiro finishes his scribbles. "Don't forget that we kind of look-a-like…"

"Exactly." Wasn't there a show back in America where two people ask questions to find out if they're related or something?

Toshiro quickly thought of a question. "Satoru, are you positive that you live here in Japan, specifically in Kyoto?"

Satoru looked surprised with the question thrown at him. But nonetheless, he answered. "Yes, I'm sure about that…"

The Echizen looked down immediately. They were only on the first question and they failed it. Maybe thinking of Satoru as his somewhat related family member was too over the top.

Satoru however was racking his brain for anything that could possibly help them to solve their current dilemma. As if lightning had hit him, he suddenly exclaimed, "Wait a second!"

"Yes?" Toshiro's hopes were once again fired to an extent height.

"We only lived in Kyoto for the past eight years. Although it's kind of blurry, I remember the first time we entered my great-uncle's house. It was raining and my mom was carrying me with our luggage bags."

Toshiro wrote it down on the paper under Satoru's column. "Do you still remember where you came from that time?"

Satoru tried to think of the past events once again, before stating, "Kind of. There were really bright lights…there was also an airplane with some letter in them…"

"C'mon Satoru, you can do it! Try to remember the airplane you went in."

However, Satoru didn't remember anymore. "I'm sorry."

Toshiro slowly slide down the couch. Well, it was actually fun to think that maybe Satoru came from America like him, right? His thoughts were interrupted when Satoru added one detail that could possibly change both of their perspectives.

"I do remember hearing the flight attendant saying something about departing and…"

"…and?"

"L…A…?" Satoru wasn't even sure if what he said was even a word, or even worth of anything. Toshiro however, proved him wrong.

"Bingo!"

"What do you mean?"

"You came from Los Angeles! Like me! That's where we lived during my childhood!"

Satoru's facial expression was priceless. Now all they could do now is to think of more questions to ask each other to finally know if they are really related or it's all in their heads. It doesn't matter anymore if they both disturbed the whole camp at the peak of the afternoon.

Satoru looked at Toshiro who was equally puzzled like him. Even if they came from the same place during birth, they still need enough proof before they could conclude.

"Ne, Toshiro, when is your birthday?"

Toshiro inwardly groaned. Why didn't he think of that question before? "I celebrate my birthday every-"

"-5th of March?" Satoru finished. Toshiro and him looked amazed and at the same time bewildered.

Toshiro looked down on the paper on his hand. He wrote on the middle of the columns, under the word, "LA," "5th of March."

Toshiro then finally snapped. He wanted to know the truth now.

"Satoru…I know this is kind of bothersome, but, what's your mom's name?"

His grandfather Nanjiroh showed him once a tennis ball from his dad's collection.

_Look here kid. I'm gonna tell you the secret to your Dad's calm demeanor._

_Why is he like that Grandfather?_

_Did you know that Ryoma vents out his anger and confusion by writing his problems on tennis balls?_

_Reawwy?_

_Yes, really! In fact, I found this earlier on the library._

"_I am going to get you back-"_

"Sakuno. Sakuno Ryuzaki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for the lack of updates! Here's Chapter 4. I really hope you guys like this one. Big thanks to ElLyDude, ShortFingerNails, lovedubs-kawaii, Tsuki no Sakura-11 and cityangelz for the reviews :)**


End file.
